


Six Superheroes Thomas Likes (And One He Loves)

by hawkstout



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Dick and Jason are proud parents, Family, Justice League Generations Lost AU, M/M, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was never any doubt that Thomas Grayson would be a superhero fan. As a child he likes to play pretend, but which one is his favorite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Superheroes Thomas Likes (And One He Loves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubitan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rubitan).



> Based on Rubitan's art. It's an alternate Universe where Thomas Grayson is the son of Dick and Jason (who are in love)

“It’s Super Thomas! Up, up and away!!” Dick cheered. Thomas giggled as he was ‘flow’ through the hallway.

“What is my son doing wearing Superman PJs?” Jason crossed his arms raising an eyebrow. Thomas laughed.

“Papa’s in twuble,” The little boy sung. Dick laughed bouncing his son in the air.

“Oh is that right? It’s only because I’m your sidekick and you’re the king of the troublemakers.” Thomas swung off his Papa’s arms. 

“Nooo I’m Superman!!!”

“Okay, okay, time for bed Superman.” 

Jason didn’t smile. Dick frowned over Thomas’ head. He picked Thomas up.

“Okay! Time to fly!” He said cheerfully running his son into his bedroom. After getting water and stories and songs he came out. Jason was on the couch. His arms were still crossed. 

“You know how I feel about Superman.”

“Kal is the most trustworthy person on the planet,” Dick protested. It was an old argument. 

“No, _you’re_ the most trustworthy person on the planet. _Superman_ is constantly getting mind controlled. He has laser eyes Dick. Laser eyes.

“You just can’t get past the laser eyes, can you?”

“He could literally snap people in half with his pinky.”

“But it’s Kal.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Our son is not becoming Superman’s number one fan.”

“Of course not! _I’m_ Superman’s number one fan.” 

“Don’t be a jerk, I’m serious.” 

“Okay, okay, how about this. He gets to have a red cape—”

“Dick—”

“But also some green playdoh and we teach him how to deal with mind-controlled Superman if it should ever come up.” 

“…That’s actually an acceptable idea.”

Dick smirked and kissed Jason on the cheek, “So… the night is young…” 

“Cuddles?”

“Cuddles.”

* * *

“In the name of Afeena I’ll stop you!” Thomas shouted. Dick blinked. Thomas was in the middle of the living room with a toy sword and shield, two yellow wrist bands and…

“Jason?”

“Hm?” 

Jason was on the couch cheering Thomas on.

“Why is Thomas wearing a tiara?”

“I’m not Thomas, I’m Wonder Woman!” Thomas corrected branding his sword at his Papa. 

“Erm, why is Wonder Woman—okay you know what I’m asking.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Cause Wonder Woman kicks as—butt?” He asked rhetorically. 

“Yeah… but…” Dick blinked. Thomas had lost interest in the adults and had gone off with imaginary Amazons to defend the island (AKA the living room) from an evil cookie sorcerous lurking in the kitchen. 

Dick scratched his head, “Wonder Woman’s a… woman.” 

“Uhuh,” Jason nodded like Dick was being a moron… well, to be fair he kind of was.

“Okay… so, um… Thomas is a boy.”

“Do you actually have a problem with this?” Jason wasn’t angry, he was completely sure Dick had no problem with this. He was more amused at Dick’s confusion.

“What? No! I’m just… if he identifies as female that’s fine. Or if he likes woman’s clothing that’s his decision I just never noticed and I’m wondering where we should go from here—”

Jason was openly laughing at him now.

“This really isn’t a defining moment in our son’s life thing, is it?”

“Well I think he’s stopped the Cookie Sorcerous from enslaving the living room by eating her. That seems kind of big.”

“I deserved that.”

“Lian plays Batman all the time and you’ve never raised an eyebrow,” Jason pointed out.

“Hah! Okay,” Dick was laughing at himself now. “I’m being dumb… he’s emulating a superhero because she’s a superhero. Wonder Woman is ‘kick butt.’”

“That what I said.”

“I was jumping to conclusions.”

“Don’t worry about it, we’re parents we do that all the time when it comes to our kids. Just be glad he wasn’t in Black Canary’s fishnets when you realized our son admires men _and_ woman equally.” 

Dick was beaming, “We have a good kid.”

There was a loud crash.

“Thomas Todd Grayson!” Dick took on his Papa voice and swooped into the kitchen to make sure Wonder Woman hadn’t broken anything and hadn’t hurt himself.

* * *

“Drake?”

“Hm?”

“What’s Tiny Grayson doing?” Damian looked between Drake, who was reading a book on the couch, and Thomas who was staring at his own fist a determined look on his face beside him.

“Oh,” Tim brightened despite the presence of Damian, “We’re playing Green Lantern.”

“…Huh.” Damian noticed the plastic green ring that was around the little Grayson’s finger. “It doesn’t really look like playin—”

“SHHHHH!!!” Thomas burst suddenly. He glared up at his Uncle Dami and Uncle Timmy. “I’m TRYING to concentrate!” 

“On what?” Damian raised an eyebrow.

“My WILL!!!” Thomas suddenly sprung up and pulled off his gray hoodie revealing—a Green Lantern t-shirt.

“Really Drake? Really?”

“HIYYYAYAAAA!!!!” Thomas jumped off the couch. “Pow! Pow! Fshhhhhhhhhh.” He started running around the couch. 

“You gave him sugar didn’t you?” Damian glared.

Tim smirked. “We also had quiet time where he ‘powered up’ his imagination for when you pick him up.” 

“OH NO IT’S YELLOW!!!!” Thomas screamed. He was suddenly hanging off Damian’s neck, “Green Lantern Corps GO!!! UNCLE DAMI! UNCLE DAMI!! OA IS IN DANGER!!!” 

“Drake, you won’t know when and you won’t know where, but it _will_ happen.” 

“Have fun.” 

It was good revenge for when Damian had dropped him off with Tim at Titan’s Tower high on sugar with _noise makers_. He deserved everything he got.

* * *

“Aw, is that your son playing with my kids? He’s so cute.” 

Batman (out of his costume) sat under a beach umbrella with dyed brown hair and a fake well-trimmed beard so people wouldn’t connect him with Bruce Wayne. His eye was trained like a hawk on the little boy with the little red cap splashing in the ocean with a two other children, s boy and girl. He was prepared at a moment’s notice to get up if the boy needed assistance. Luckily it seemed Thomas had everything in hand. 

“Grandson actually,” He turned to the woman, one eye still on Thomas. He faked politeness because that’s what you did on a beach when your kids were playing together. 

“I would never have known, you look good man,” the mother grinned. “Oh look, here they come now.”

“Hi!” The three little kids chorused.

“Tommy said you had juice Mister,” The girl said.

“It’s Thomas, not Tommy,” Thomas corrected.

“Erin, be polite,” his mother chided.

“May we please have some?” The boy asked. 

“Please?” Thomas emphasized.

“Of course,” Bruce gestured to the cooler that Alfred had filled with various beverages and snacks. 

The children cheered and dove in.

“After this wanna play superheroes?” The boy asked.

“Yeah!” the girl agreed eagerly.

“Okay!” Thomas beamed. Bruce could see both of the boy’s fathers in that moment. Jason’s crinkled happy eyes and Dick’s wide smile.

“I call Superman!” The boy said.

“I call Wonder Woman!” The girl said quickly.

Bruce expected a response…

“I’m gonna be Aquaman then!” Thomas replied.

…but it wasn’t that. 

“Whaaa? But Aquaman’s dumb,” The boy pouted, “All he does is talk to fish ‘n’ stuff.” 

“No he’s not!” Thomas said, absolutely scandalized. “Aquaman, yeah he talks to fishes and that’s cool! He can talk to them and ask them to do stuff and cause they like him so much they will! So he can ask a giant squid and a shark and a whale to team up with him and they’ll all be like: okay, cause he’s Aquaman. He’s also a King. So he’s not just a superhero he has to lead his people and make sure bad stuff doesn’t happen to them. He also is SUPER STRONG!! He can arm wrestle with Superman cause he lives on the bottom of the ocean so he puts up with more pressure or whatever than humans do so he can lift like a whale or a house if he wants to. And you know where you’ll never be able to beat Aquaman?” 

The children looked at him questioningly.

“The water!” Thomas laughed gesturing to the ocean. He looked to his Grandfather for confirmation. Bruce chuckled to himself. Arthur would get a kick out of this.

His Grandson definitely knew how to spot tactical advantages. He couldn’t help but feel proud.

The children looked a bit awed.

“Aww, that’s no fair then, I wanna be Aquaman!”

* * *

Thomas carefully snuck into the kitchen. He was wearing a fake mustache and glasses and a long trench coat that wasn’t even close to fitting him. He slid across the lower cupboards looking towards his target. 

Alfred looked down, hiding a grin. “Master Thomas, what on earth are you doing?”

“We’re not on Earth,” Thomas said, “We’re on Mars, I’m a Martian.”

“Oh? You don’t look like a Martian.”

“That’s because we can shape-shift, like werewolves, only not because we can look like anything (that’s what Uncle John told me).” 

“Ohh, I see, and why are you disguised?”

“I’m also a detective,” Thomas answered, “I’m hunting down leads.” He eyed the top of the counter on his tippy toes. 

“Well perhaps I can assist you. I can be your sidekick.” 

“Really!?” Thomas broke character for a moment. Playtime with Great Granddaddy Alfred was the best. He did voices and really knew how to play well. Papa was good at it too, but Granddaddy was the best!

“Sure boss,” Alfred said changing his voice, “What’re we looking for?” 

“There are aliens, evil aliens blending in on Earth. Like me, but evil,” Thomas whispered so no one would hear. They stole the cookies.” Thomas pointed to the empty baking pan. 

“Holy Chocolate Chips! What’ll we do boss?” Alfred asked, shocked at such a turn of events.

“Actually they’re Crocky Crunch and Marshmallows,” Thomas whispered as if Alfred hadn’t been the one to make them, “And we have to track ‘em down.” 

“Perhaps we need to follow the crumbs boss?” Alfred pointed to some near the kitchen entrance.

Thomas gasped, “Nice spotting side-kick! Follow me!” 

Thomas led him into the living-room. Nothing.

Thomas pouted.

“Hmm,” Alfred said, “Maybe somewhere darker where it’s easier to hide cookies? Those alien guys might be pretty smart.”

“Oh! You’re right!”

They found themselves down in the Batcave. Barbara, Steph and Cass were pouring over the computers. Barbara was there to help update the security system and Cass and Steph had come along. There were mugs and—

“THE STOLEN COOKIES!!” Thomas cheered, “Aliens!” He pointed at the three. 

“Who’re you calling an alien?” Steph laughed.

“Probably you, you’re pretty funny looking,” Barbara teased. Cass waved at the little boy.

“No Aunties! All of you are aliens and you stole my cookies from Mars!” Thomas corrected pointing at the plate of cookies.

“Ohh,” Barbara said feigning understanding.

“My side-kick helped me find you. Now give me cookies!”

“ _ehem_.” Alfred looked down at little Thomas.

“PLEASE give me cookies,” Thomas amended. 

“Well, since we’re actually good aliens, I guess that’s okay,” Steph said. Cass handed the little boy a cookie. Thomas took it and split it in half handing the other side to Alfred.

“Since you helped lots,” he explained. 

Alfred took it giving the boy a small bow, “Anything for you, boss.”

* * *

“I’m so fast! I’m so fast!” Thomas cheered. Damian watched in amusement as the little boy ran back and forth in his new red and yellow sneakers, “I’m the Flash!” 

“Which one?” 

“The fastest one!” 

“And what will you do with your super speed?”

“Run around the world! Whew that was tough.” 

Damian groaned, Dick had been teaching his son his jokes. 

“Thirsty work then,” Damian said.

“Yeah, can I have some juice? … … … Please!” Alfred was apparently trying to make sure the little ragamuffin grew up with manners. 

“Yes, but you’ll have to beat me in a race ,” Damian said. Thomas eyed his Uncle Dami knowing how fast he could get, then he looked down at his new red shoes.

“Okay!” He decided, “I’ll beat you!

“Alright, to the end of the block. (No crossing the street by yourself or else). On your mark…” Damian said. 

Thomas took a ready position.

“Get set…”

Thomas ‘got set.’

“GO!”

Thomas rush forward, but Uncle Dami was too fast. 

“You have to really use your super speed!” Damian shouted back.

“Okay!” Thomas agreed, “HERE I GO!!!”

Damian started running in slow motion. Thomas zoomed passed him just before Damian hit the corner.

“I did it!” Thomas cheered. 

“And for your efforts you’ll get juice. Come Tiny Grayson.”

* * *

“This is his first Halloween that he gets to pick for himself. He was very specific on what he wanted. He gave me a list.” Dick pointed out.

“But we can’t actually let him be—”

“We promised we’d be supportive,” Dick chided.

“Yeah, I know but seriously? Him? Really? Who did this to us?” 

“Your friend, Roy.”

“Why is he only my friend when he’s done something bad? He’s your friend too. He was your friend first!” 

“Come on, we’re going to be late to the party.”

“I can’t believe the JLA has a Halloween party. Why wasn’t I ever invited?” 

“Cause you’re Red Hood?”

“Yeah, well right now YOU’RE Red Hood and I’M Nightwing,” Jason grinned. He picked up Thomas. Adorable, but… Ah, he thought their son had better taste. No, he can’t judge. His favorite hero when he was the kid’s age was _Robin_ which happened to be Dick. 

Oh jeez, his kid got his bad taste from him, not Dick. This was obviously the Twilight Zone.

… then again, the hat… that was pretty Dick-like in a fashion sense. 

When they arrived everything was in full swing. Bruce, Diana and Clark were standing around the punch bowl, all of them looking for an excuse to leave. 

“We see Thomas’ costume and then we go,” Bruce promised. The other two nodded in agreement. There was bound to be a natural disaster they could justify their absence with. 

“I think I see Dick over the crowd—why is he dressed as Nightwing? This is supposed to be a Halloween party.” Diana asked.

“That’s Jason,” Clark said cheating with X-ray vision, Bruce didn’t need X-ray vision to know his sons had switched costumes for the night. 

“Where’s Thomas?” 

“I can’t see him over the crowd.”

“Here they are—”

“Is that…?”

“Grandpa! Uncle Clark! Auntie Diana!” Thomas cheered. He was in a pointed green hat, a yellow goatee and a mustache. A quiver of toy arrows were attached to his back and there was a toy bow in his hands. 

Bruce looked from his Grandson to his sons. Dick rubbed the back of his head. 

“Don’t you look good in your costume Thomas,” Diana said cheerfully. Quite frankly she thought this was hilarious. Clark was confused, he had expected an adorable tiny Batman, but this was okay too. While they gushed over the little boy’s costume, Bruce eyed his sons.

“Green Arrow?”

“He’s his favorite.” Dick said. There was no way to soften it.

“Oliver Queen?”

“His _very_ favorite,” Jason added. 

“It’s Roy’s fault, he showed him a few tricks with arrows and then there was a Green Arrow story on the news.”

“Stop blaming me!” Roy said as he passed by with Lian in a Batman suit. “I don’t want anyone’s kid to emulate Ollie.”

“Hey! I resemble that remark,” Ollie blinked. He looked over. He spotted Thomas.

Dinah laughed, “Look Ollie, you have a little clone.”

“I’m not Green Arrow!” Thomas piped up looking at everyone in confusion. “I’m Robin Hood!” 

Dick suddenly had a flashback to sticking in Robin Hood: Men in Tights three months ago. Around the same time Thomas had started playing: ‘Arrow Man.’ 

Blond hair…

Mustache…

Beard… 

Ohhhhhh. 

“Oh!!” Thomas suddenly cried when he looked up at Ollie’s face.

Blond hair…

Mustache…

Beard…

“ROBIN HOOD!!! DADDY! PAPA! IT’S ROBIN HOOD!!!” 

Ollie took it with all the grace in the world. He laughed his head off and pretended he was Robin Hood for the rest of the night. He even sung the song.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

“So when he grows up who’s he going to be?” 

Dick and Jason were collapsed against each other on the couch. Thomas was fast asleep in Jason’s lap.

“Hm?” Dick yawned.

“He’s a superhero fanboy, Grandson of the Batman, he’s our kid. He won’t escape it. He won’t let us leave him out of the life unless he has a teenage rebellion from hell and becomes a super villain, so who do you think he’ll be? Robin?”

“He’s not allowed to be a superhero until he’s nineteen. I made a deal with him, he pinky-sweared me.” 

“You made a pinky-swear and you think that’s legally binding?”

“Robin’s always been too young to fight. Too young when it was you, when it was me, when it was Tim and Steph and Damian. Besides, Bruce won’t let him be Robin and we all know who Batman’s going to be when Bruce finally retires.” 

“Yeah, Uncle Dami would rather cut off his own foot than put Thomas in harm’s way, but if not Robin, you know one day he’ll be someone, but he’ll be ready for it, we’ll make sure of that.”

“I know,” Dick put his head on Jason’s shoulder.

“I think he’ll be Nightwing. Springing around, bad puns, sunny smile, putting a smile on Bat!Dami’s face,” Jason grinned, “He’d be a good Nightwing.” 

“Why not Red Hood?” Dick asked, “He’s charismatic, strategic and his favorite colour is red.” 

“Yeah, why not?” Jason snorted, “I hope not. There’s too much blood covering that costume… and Red Hood didn’t come from me. It was the man that I’ve come to hate with all my being. Red Hood isn’t meant for our son.”

Dick kissed his cheek sympathetically, “But Red Hood doesn’t have to be that. Red Hood can be something different. He would take away the darkness.”

“Yeah…” Jason looked up at the ceiling briefly wondering what the future had in store for their son. Then he smiled.

“I’ve decided. Our kid’s going to be Oracle, she kicks everyone’s ass.” 

“You’re right. I should have thought of that. Oracle it is.”


End file.
